warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Keksauge
Hallü Leutz^^ Wie seit ihr auf mein Profil gelandet?Naja egal^^ Bestimmt guckt sich eh niemand die Scheiße hier an...Falls doch dann ist meine Reaktion nur: WTF? =D Aber eines solltet ihr so oder so wissen...: Das ist meine Siggi xD -> Für die die ich lieb hab ♥ Leopardenschweif by Keks.png|Für Leo ♥ Für Fire.PNG|Für Fire ♥ Falkenwind by Keks.png|Für Akü ♥ Für Honey, by Keks.PNG|Für Honey ♥ Cremeschweif.PNG|Für Creme ♥ Mondpfote.png|Für Moon Moon.png|Nochmal für Moon ♥ Schneekralle by Keks.png|Für Tini ♥ Für Star by Keks.PNG|Für Star ♥ Für Daisy by Keks.PNG|Für Daisy ♥ Für Gold.PNG|Für Gold ♥ Pady.png|Pady , so nenn ich sie.Für Dais ♥ Bunte.Katze.by.Keks.png|Für Starley :DD ForSprenkli.by.Keks.png|Für Sprenkel ♥ I don't know wat is that! :x Für.Twitter.by.Keks.png|Für Twitter :D Leoooo.by.Keks.png|Für Leo, die Augen mag ich iwie*.* Für.Wald.by.Keks.png|Für Wald :D Starley =D.by.Keks.png|Für Starley =DD Freunde =P.PNG|An euch alle! ♥ Für.Leo.by.Keks4.png|Für Leoleini :D Für.Leo.by.Keks.2.png|Nochmal eins für LEOO :DD Für.Leaf.by.Keks.png|Füür Leaf~ :) ♥ Von meinen qailen Freunden! *_* FürKeks.byLeo.png|Von Leo eine Version von Keksauge ♥ Keksauge.png|Von Moon Keksauge ♥ Keksi.png|Nochmal von Moon und wieder Keksauge ♥ Jayfeather for Keks Sp.2.png|Von Wind Jayfeather wow ist wirklich toll ♥ Geschenk für Keks.png|Von Gold Wow ist toll ♥ Feuerflamme.fürKeks.byStar.png|Von Starli Fireflame ist wunderschön geworden! ♥ Für Keks.png|Von Wald , auch wenn das Shadng nicht perfekt ist, ist das Bild toll *.* Für Keks -333.png|anke an Leaf~ ♥ Kekspfote.jpg|Noch so ein tolles Bild von Leaf~ <33333 Datei:River&Claw.fürKeks.byLeo.png Aaaaaaaw *____________* Leooooo *schnief* Wie machst du das? *schnief* Hab dich lieb ♥______♥ ___________________________________________________________________________________ Abbout me Hi ich bin Keksauge, oder auch Cookie,Keks oder Biscuit.Ich zeichne viele CAs.Das merkt ihr bestimmt.Ich bin recht neugierig und liebe Abenteuer zu erleben (Ich hatte schon so viele Abenteuer).Aber wenn mich jemand nerft oder sonst irgendwas macht dann werde ich recht agressiv (Im echten Leben bin ich fast immer so).Mehr kommt mir nicht in den Sinn was über mich sagen soll da ich kein Fan bin von mir. Ich werde wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr so oft kommen Lieblingscharas *Jayfeather du hast das Schicksal bekommen blind zu sein, hast aber trotzdem was von deinem Leben :') *Hollyleaf du hast dich für das Richtige entschieden und kannst es schaffen eine große Kriegein u werden :'D *Brambleclaw in der 1.Staffel habe ich dich gehasst aber jetzt bist du...anders :S *Squirrelflight du bist iwie total geil :D *Lichtherz hast gelernt zu leben wie du bist! :$ *Wieselpfote warum musste das nur so enden? :( *Gelbzahn du bist so kratzbürstig aber trotzdem hast du das gewisse Etwas ... ;D *Hollyleaf stirb nicht ;( Meine qailsten Freunde ... *Ü* ♥Moon du warst die erste Freundin im Wiki und ich mag dich sosehr :)♥Honey du bist einfach eine ganz tolle Freundin, dich kann man nur mögen :D♥Creme ich kenn dich in echt, bist leider so selten hier :( ♥Leo mir fehlen echt die Worte...du biist so eine tolle Freundin *-*♥Wind komm zurück... :( ♥Daisy du bist so toll *~* Ich vermisse dich auch so ! :(♥Starley du bist eine obergeilehamer Freundin!♥Tulpe hast ja wenigstens ein neuen Account :D♥Gold lass dich hier mal wieder blicken... ;)♥Aküüü♥ du bist obertoll :) Sprenkli Du kleines Dingsi :p ♥Wald könntest auch mal öfters kommen... :(♥Twitter ohne dich gibt es nichts zum twittern! :P♥Flocke Du Flocke-Dingsi da :D♥Bramble ich werde dich ESSEN *-*! Leaf ~ du bist so eine tolle Freundin, die erste in meinem Wiki! ♥ *knuddel* ♥ Rose bist ja wenigstens da (: ♥ Liebligspru(ü)ch(e) Your SWAG is loading |̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅| 0% Your Keks is loading |̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅ ̲̅| 0% I believe I can kill you:D Bilder die noch nicht in das CA eingefügt werden können/konnten Noch keine :D Bilder Zeit ;D Fireflame =').PNG|Feuerflamme =') Flammenfeuer.in.Feuerflammes.Traum.by.Keks.PNG|Feuerflammes verschollene Tochter Flammenfeuer in einem Traum Hier ein paar meiner Bilder ;D frame|Einer meiner 10000 Charas Entenflügel :') Die Namen von mir :D Mich so nennen *Keks (immer) *Cookie (manchmal) *Cookieauge (manchmal) *Biscuit (Schon haufiger :) Mich nie 'so nennen :/ *Keksi *Auge *Keksenauge :| *Cookie's